


Kisses

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Happy Birthday!♥, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma doesn't like Kento kissing other persons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MANDY! ♥  
> I hope you have a wonderful next year and please never stop smiling! :333  
> Yes this is actually really late and it has no plot or anything but... yeah I'm a slow and lazy imouto :3  
> However.. not gonna say much. Please cheer up and enjoy!  
> I love you Nee-chan~

Kento looks up from his work surprised when Fuma walks into his room, closing the door not really gentle.

He only manages to voice a “Fuma what-”, before he's shut up by Fuma's eager lips on his.

“Ungh” he protests half-heartedly, before giving in to Fuma's plush lips, standing up from his desk chair slowly, circling his arms around Fuma's neck.

When they part, Kento is slightly breathless. “What was that for?”

“Your lips are mine” Fuma whispers and Kento has to smile into the next kiss Fuma indulges him in.

“You knew that this scene existed.” Kento chuckles. “Why are you watching it then?”

Fuma shrugs and turns his head to nibble at Kento's earlobe. “You looked like you were really enjoying this. I didn't expect that.”

Kento chuckles again. “You know.. the only person I enjoy kissing is you.” He waits until Fuma is facing him again, moving his lips against Fuma's tenderly before parting with a soft noise. He can see in Fuma's eyes that his boyfriend isn't completely pleased yet, so he pecks his lips once more, running his tongue playfully over Fuma's full and soft lips.

“Then you're really good at acting” Fuma grumbles and pulls away a little to tilt his head. “I don't want others to kiss these lips.” He pouts. “I don't like it.”

Kento smiles, tipping on Fuma's nose lightly, while he strokes over Fuma's cheek with his thumb. “Can I make it up to you somehow?” He asks playfully.

The other boy hums, a smile tugging on his lips. “Not sure... Depends on what you have in your mind.”

“What about this?” Kento grins as he dives into another kiss, one hand coming up to Fuma's hair and stroking through it. He can feel Fuma smile against his lips as he replies the kiss just as passionately. Kento gets lost in the feeling of Fuma's lips and his tongue dancing around his own. It's so different from when he was kissing Kyoko as Akira. There's something like electric sparks attached to it, that make him feel slightly dizzy and breathless. He can feel the gentleness that always seeps through, even when Fuma's kissing him like that – all passionately and eager to feel more. He can feel the love in it.

It's almost natural when Fuma gently but determining nudges Kento into the direction of his bed.

When the backside of Kento's knees hit the bed he parts from Fuma, settling down and getting out of his shirt in one swift motion. He then pulls Fuma down to him, hands searching for the hem of Fuma's shirt, slipping under it, Fuma straddling him. Fuma smiles at him, his eyes skimming over Kento's body, only to be followed by his fingers.

Kento shivers at Fuma's touch and leans up to get a kiss. Fuma only lingers at Kento's lips for a short time though, his lips instead attaching to Kento's jaw, then throat, traveling down his neck, alternately sucking and kissing, squeezing soft gasps out of Kento's mouth. Kento opens his eyes, pulling at Fuma's shirt, wanting equality. And Fuma obeys, quickly shrugging out of his shirt, tossing it on the floor, his attention all back on Kento's neck as soon as he gets rid of it. The older boy lets his hands travel over Fuma's skin, the back of his neck, his shoulderblades, his arms, sides, hips. Then moving to his abs, he stays a little longer to caress them, wandering slowly up to Fuma's chest. He feels it raising and falling unrythmically as he comes up to Fuma's nipples, teasing them. Fuma groans quietly against his skin, biting down on Kento's collarbones softly, making Kento gasp.

“Fuma”

He feels Fuma's mouth travelling down, until he reaches his nipples as well, sucking at one while pinching the other one. As his body arches, a low moan slips out of his mouth and he closes his eyes in pleasure, feeling Fuma's hand sliding down further.

Fuma quickly feels for the button and zipper of Kento's jeans, nestling with it. He slips his fingers past the waistband of Kento's boxers, pulling them down together with his jeans while Kento raises his hips helpfully. After a few moments he actually manages to undress Kento and leaves Kento's clothes on the floor with their shirts.

When Fuma's long fingers wrap around his length gently, starting to stroke, Kento closes his eyes, searching for Fuma's lips again.

Fuma kisses him like he wants to drink up every little sound coming out of Kento's mouth, leaving Kento breathless and slightly panting. He feels like he's floating on clouds, somewhere up in the sky, being able to reach for the stars. All he can think of is the way Fuma's lips are moving against his, Fuma's tongue exploring every centimeter of his mouth anew as he wraps his arms around Fuma, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He whines quietly when Fuma leaves his lips and he opens his eyes, watching his boyfriend crawl down his body.

A smile is tugging at his lips as he watches Fuma leaning down, and he reaches out to run his fingers through Fuma's soft hair. When Fuma closes his lips around Kento's tip, he can't help but moan lowly at the feeling. He loves it. He loves it so much when these beautiful lips are moving up and down on him, loves it so much that Fuma knows exactly the way Kento likes it best, loves to _see_ Fuma like this. Fuma's sucking is just perfect and Kento would've let himself get lost in it, if he hadn't known that both of them probably had still something other in mind that was going to follow this. 

His fingers tug at some of Fuma's strands, causing the other boy to moan softly. The vibrations of the moan get him nearly off and he throws his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. With some difficulty he manages to tear them open again though, not wanting to miss a second of these beautiful lips around him.

“ _Fuma_ ” 

Fuma raises his head and crawls up a little. Kento whines, but just as quick as Fuma was gone, he is back again, completely naked now and this time with lube in his hand. He pops the cap open and pours some on his fingers, smearing it. Kento smiles, licking his lips and catching Fuma's gaze, shivering at the expression in these dark orbs.

Guided by Fuma's gentle nudges, Kento spreads his legs and Fuma settles between them.

He smiles, leaning in to catch Kento's lips in a slow and deep kiss, circling Kento's entrance, making the older boy gasp.

Kento feels Fuma's finger pushing in deeper, slowly, and it makes him want to push his hips down to feel more. He doesn't realise he's actually done it, until he hears himself moaning into the kiss, arms slung tightly around Fuma's shoulders. Fuma chuckles quietly, his free hand alternately circling Kento's right nipple and drawing patterns on his chest and stomach.

Soon, one finger becomes two, and then three, and Kento is panting against Fuma's lips.

When Fuma pushes in even deeper, hitting his prostate, Kento feels like it becomes all too much. 

“Fuma-”

Fuma continues moving his fingers quickly and Kento just wants Fuma inside him so badly that he doesn't even know how to put his desire into words. He buries his hand in Fuma's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss and rocks his hips against Fuma's fingers, hoping that he understands. And he does.

In a matter of seconds, Fuma is inside him. Kento moans and bathes in the feeling of Fuma filling him.

When Fuma starts to pull out and thrust back in slowly, he gasps. They soon create a rhythm that is perfect to both of them and Kento feels like he's getting lost in the feeling of Fuma deep inside of him. 

“Kento” Fuma moans, his voice making Kento shiver, the pleasure flowing through him. He isn't able to think of anything but Fuma anymore. Fuma moving inside him, Fuma's skin under his hands, Fuma's fingers on his cock, Fuma's lips and his panting. Everything Kento has ever known disappears and the only thing that stays is Fuma. His mind is clouded and he feels like he is floating somewhere up in the sky. Shivers run up and down Kento's spine and soon, too soon, he knows he's not going to hold out much longer. 

Kento arches up and with a cry, he comes, Fuma following him only moments after. 

For a few moments, nothing but their panting is to be heard as they come down again. Finally, Fuma pulls out and covers both of them with the blanket before cuddling up to Kento and stealing a tender kiss from him.

Kento grins sheepishly, asking: “Am I forgiven?”

“Hm... maybe” Fuma smirks.  


The other boy shakes his head, hitting him lightly and laughing quietly.

“Hey!” Fuma pouts, leaning in to bite Kento's lower lip softly. Kento just smiles and indulges him into another soft kiss as he pulls his him closer.

Fuma hums contently and rests his head against Kento's shoulder, closing his eyes.

After a while he leans up to Kento's ear.

“I love you” he whispers, making Kento shiver.

A smile spreads on Kento's face and he turns his head to look into Fuma's warm eyes.

“I love you, too, Fumatan”


End file.
